Surgical sealants (e.g., the SYLYS® sealant available commercially from Cohera Medical, Inc.; Pittsburgh, Pa.) can be used to prevent leakage of fluids or gas post-surgery. There currently is no applicator available to efficiently and safely apply surgical sealants during endoscopic procedures or during open procedures in the body.